


It's wrong②

by strroung



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strroung/pseuds/strroung
Kudos: 1





	It's wrong②

四鸣【波风水门×鸣人】

是一篇有点变态的文  
四鸣的粮少，只能自己创造  
原著向  
我雷四玖，讨厌男女cp  
【不喜欢的小可爱左上角】  
水门除了对自己儿子有想法和对生完孩子的玖辛奈无感觉之外无其他变化【还是那个温柔善良和蔼可亲的papa】

设定：  
原著向，水门和玖辛奈已结婚，但生完鸣人后就没有太大交集  
鸣人18岁，已成年【按中国算的，在日本现在是20岁成年，以后也会改成18岁】  
火影全员复活，鸣人有家庭  
木叶村和平

雷点：  
父子不正当关系【身体心理都不正当】  
双向暗恋

每次这里都会写很多，请各位小可爱认真看完后再继续看正文，有些剧情可能会让很多原著党反感。  
这篇可能不会一篇就写完，有剧情

能接受的小可爱就可以继续往下看了  
——————————————下篇有肉

水门现在发现了事情的严重性。

以前对鸣人就是普通的父子感情，但是现在，这种感情被污染了。

每当鸣人早上起床跟自己说早上好的时候，睡眼惺忪的样子和泛红的脸颊在水门眼里都变成了极致的诱惑。

以往都是玖辛奈每次晚上会和鸣人说晚安，并在额头上留下一个吻，但现在由水门来代替了。

每天晚上，水门都会借着这个机会和鸣人独自相处，怕鸣人多想，水门收起了他那些不明意义的小动作，只是揉揉鸣人的头，并在离开前吻一下额头。

玖辛奈一直没有发现，只是认为水门意识到过去对鸣人的关爱太少，现在想补回来而已。

时间久了，水门不在满足于只是揉揉脑袋和吻吻额头了。

那一次，玖辛奈因为自己家族的任务出了远门，没有十天半个月回不来，走前叮嘱水门照顾好鸣人和自己。

看起来鸣人没有对自己有多余的想法，水门这样想，他有点郁闷，但是又转头一想，一个18岁的少年，怎么可能对父亲有什么不正当的想法呢？但是水门一直默默地关注着鸣人。

水门的工作效率提高了，但在旁人看来这就是那个善良的，有责任心的，对家人都很关爱的火影和丈夫，但他们不知道的是，水门工作完成的这么快只是想回去和鸣人多呆一会。

“我回来了。”水门推开门，没有听到鸣人的回答，去鸣人的房间看了看，没有人，在浴室中传来哗哗的水声。

鸣人在洗澡……水门僵直了身体，闹钟浮现鸣人光滑白皙的皮肤，水珠在身体上肆意流淌，蔚蓝色的眼睛染上水雾，再往下……

水门摇摇头，埋怨自己怎么会对自己的儿子意淫呢，然后轻轻敲了敲浴室的门。

水声戛然而止，里面的鸣人把门开了一个缝，看到是水门，把脑袋探出来。

“啊啊爸爸回来了，抱歉刚刚洗澡没听到。”鸣人挠了挠后脑勺，对着水门笑。

鸣人头发上还有水，顺着脸颊流下，水门根本不敢把目光往下移，只是匆匆地告诉鸣人一声没关系，便疾步走回了自己的房间。

关上门的水门捂住怦怦乱跳的胸口，可恶，这样就受不了了，先不说脸上的红晕，就连自己的下身……也可耻地起了反应。

水门那晚自己解决了一次，脑袋里想的却不是自己的妻子，也不是别的女人，而是自己的儿子，漩涡鸣人。

浓稠的白精喷洒在手中，这时水门才从幻想中醒来，默默地看着自己手上的东西，说起来，自打和玖辛奈生完鸣人后就没在做过了，连自己给自己解决的时间都少了，也许年龄大了，性欲真的就减少了。

但是鸣人重新燃起了水门的性欲。

“啧……”水门到浴室冲了个凉水澡，将欲火浇灭了，但心里对鸣人的感情却始终没有变，反而让事情越发严重。

以至于现在水门看到鸣人洗完澡后的样子都能勃起。

现在玖辛奈已经回来了，水门不能像之前那样躲在房间里自慰了。

“这几天是有什么事吗？看你都不怎么开心。”玖辛奈看着这几天闷闷不乐的水门。

“没……没事……工作有些忙……”水门当然不能把他的心思说出来，对自己的儿子有特殊感情什么的，还是永远埋藏在心底比较好。便随便找了个理由搪塞过去。

“这样啊……看你最近也没好好休息，今天早点睡吧，我去和鸣人说晚安。”玖辛奈刚穿上拖鞋想要下床，然后被水门制止了。

“不用……我去就好，这两天都因为工作没见到鸣人。”这是水门对玖辛奈说的第一个谎话。

水门轻手轻脚地走到鸣人门前，刚要打开门，门开了一个缝。

“爸爸……是你吧……我有话想对你说。”

水门和鸣人面对面坐在床上，水门显得淡定自然，而鸣人如坐针毡，脸上的红晕久久不能散去。

“鸣人，你脸好红，没事吧。”水门抬手摸了一下鸣人的额头，额头是很正常的温度。

鸣人一个激灵，虽说自己没什么事，但鸣人感觉自己父亲的手格外烫。

“怎……怎么了，鸣人？”看着面前脸红地快要冒烟的鸣人，水门歪着头。

“那个……爸爸……我有话……”鸣人的手紧张到不知道放在哪里，紧紧地抓着床单。

“没事的。”水门抓紧了鸣人的不知所措的手，“有什么事就说吧，爸爸理解你。”然后对着鸣人露出慈祥的笑容。

“就是……我……喜欢爸爸……”鸣人说话声越来越小，到最后“喜欢爸爸”那四个字已经听不清了，但水门却听得清清楚楚。

水门愣住了，喜欢？哪种喜欢？难不成……是自己对鸣人的那种喜欢？

“鸣人，解释下，哪种喜欢。”水门甚至有些期待鸣人的答复。

“你对妈妈的那种喜欢，是恋人之间的感情。”鸣人咬紧了下唇，他怕遭受到水门的拒绝，甚至是指责，但是一向有话直说的鸣人已经藏不住他的感情了。

“我也不知道为什么会对爸爸有这种感情的说，就那一次……爸爸你喝醉了，吻了一下我的唇，那一次……就……”鸣人捂着脸，无法直视自己的父亲。

“鸣人……”水门抬手，鸣人以为水门要打他，本能地往后退了一下，但水门一把搂住鸣人，将鸣人的脑袋埋在自己的胸口。

心跳声格外明显，甚至比正常时候快很多，鸣人听着水门的心跳声，一时竟反应不过来。

“听到了吧，鸣人……”水门放开鸣人的肩膀，让鸣人直视自己。

“这就是我给你的答复。”水门笑的开心。

“鸣人……其实我对你有这种感情也很长时间了，就是在我醉酒的那天开始的。”

“也许是因为那一个吻，鸣人，这种感情我不敢说出来，因为我是你的父亲。”

“本不该有这种想法，但我真的控制不住。”

“我也喜欢你，鸣人，就是恋人之间的那种喜欢。”

鸣人得到了水门的回答，竟一时语塞，不知道该说些什么。

“我会想好的，鸣人，玖辛奈那边你不用担心，一切都会好的。”水门先是吻了一下鸣人的额头。

然后虔诚地吻上了那让他痴迷已久的唇，之前喝醉了没有感觉，但是现在，鸣人的唇很软，是温热的，甚至带着甜味。

水门没有太多动作，就是很单纯地吻，但这已经足够了，毕竟以后的时间还很长。

“那么，晚安，我的鸣人……宝贝。”

——TBC——


End file.
